


the light behind your eyes

by sullixtion



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Аллен вспоминает, как здорово было знать, что рядом кто-то есть, и тут же старается прогнать эти мысли прочь - ни к чему они в той тьме, в которой он плутает, не зная, кому доверять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the light behind your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.   
> Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.   
> All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.   
> All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.   
> There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.   
> To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all.

Иногда Аллен с тоской думает о днях уже давно прошедших. О всех тех битвах, в которых они сражались плечом к плечу, о том времени, когда их было четверо.   
  
Иногда Аллен вспоминает, как здорово было знать, что рядом кто-то есть, и тут же старается прогнать эти мысли прочь - ни к чему они в той тьме, в которой он плутает, не зная, кому доверять.   
  
\- Эй, - говорит Юу. - Ты опять за свое? Прекращай, надоел уже.  
  
Хорошо, конечно, что хоть что-то не меняется. Например, Юу Канда и его типичное поведение "плевал я с высокой елки".   
  
\- Сейчас должна быть шуточка от Лави, - внезапно откликается Аллен. - Например, замечание в духе: "О, Юу, как трогательно ты заботишься о нем". А ты бы сказал, что он не имеет права называть тебя по имени. Лави бы ответил, что...  
  
\- Заткнись, - говорит Юу своим самым ледяным голосом.  
  
Аллена внезапно охватывает страшное желание разозлить его еще сильнее.  
  
\- Что, за живое зацепило? - язвительно спрашивает он и тут же осекается, поймав на себе его взгляд.   
  
В глазах Юу - темная пустота. Ничего больше, ни холода, ни презрения, ни насмешки над его глупостью, боли - и той нет. Одна лишь пустота, дикая, кричащая. Аллен запоздало понимает, что не один он повернул бы время вспять.  
  
\- Извини, - бормочет Аллен. - Извини.  
  
Юу молчит с минуту.  
  
\- Не поднимай эту тему. Ясно? - наконец говорит он.  
  
Аллен кивает.  
  
Рыжего книжника не хватает им обоим.  
  


***

  
  
Они в чем-то похожи - одинокие, неприкаянные души, потерявшие дом, семью, но все еще отчаянно сражающиеся за что-то. Только судьбы у них все же разные.   
  
\- Канда, - говорит Аллен. - Почему ты здесь?  
  
Дождь барабанит за открытым окном, и капли с ветром влетают в комнату. Аллен сидит на мокром подоконнике, не заботясь, что кто-то его увидит: отчасти потому, что ночь, отчасти потому, что _да-найдите-вы-уже-меня_. В основном потому, что устал.  
  
\- О, я как раз думал, как бы так сказать, что я ухожу, - с сарказмом отвечает Юу. - А ты и сам спросил.  
  
\- Тогда... до свидания?   
  
\- У тебя голос надорвался, Уолкер. Ты такой смешной.  
  
\- Меня зовут Аллен, - он больше похож на эхо себя прошлого, когда говорит это. Напрягается чуть, подается вперед, в глазах - слабая надежда.  
  
\- Аллен, - повторяет Юу. - Шпендель.  
  
Аллен отворачивается. Он бы ответил, да только комок в горле мешает.  
  
\- Все было так давно и так просто, да? - тихо говорит Юу. Его голос не ломается в этой безумной темноте.  
  
\- Ты, кажется, просил не поднимать эту тему, - выдыхает Аллен.   
  
Юу только усмехается.  
  
Невыносимо, думает Аллен. Война отбирает и не возвращает.  
  
Это просто невыносимо.  
  


***

  
  
Пару ночей спустя Юу возвращается к этому разговору. Снова льет дождь, будто бы и не прекращался ни на секунду; грохочет гром, сверкает молния, ветер, пробивающийся сквозь разбитое окно, грозит задуть пару горящих свечей. Они сидят в опустевшем доме посреди всей этой бури и не могут заснуть.  
  
\- Ты не должен быть один.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Поэтому я здесь.  
  
Аллен Уолкер неверяще смотрит на Юу, не понимая, что на него нашло.  
  
\- Сражаешься за нас всех, но и предположить не можешь, что есть те, кто будет сражаться за тебя. Не воображай, что ты - главный герой этой истории. Ты всего лишь дурак, Аллен.  
  
Аллен уже и сам не знает, кто он. Разрушитель Времени, Джокер Бога, Коронованный Клоун, Четырнадцатый - все прозвища остались далеко позади. Наверное, и правда дурак.  
  
\- Когда ты спрашивал об этом, ты ведь знал, почему я здесь, - продолжает Юу. - И просто хотел услышать это от меня. Слушай еще раз: ни в одной своей жизни ты не будешь одинок.  
  
\- А ты, Юу?  
  
\- А у меня только одна жизнь и осталась, - пауза. - И на отсутствие компании пожаловаться не могу.   
  
\- Он вернется, - говорит Аллен. - Он точно вернется.  
  
Юу замирает от неожиданности: глаза Уолкера вспыхивают давно забытым светом.  
  
Светом, который всегда дарил надежду.   
  
Светом, который озарял всех.  
  
И Юу верит ему.  
  


***

  
  
В книгах его зовут Алленом Уолкером - безо всяких прозвищ.   
  
"Тот, кто подарил нам спокойную жизнь, был не Разрушителем Времени и не Коронованным Клоуном. От начала и до конца это заслуга Аллена Уолкера и тех, кто верил в него и в кого верил он сам.  
  
Книжник и экзорцист при Европейском подразделении Черного Ордена, Лави".


End file.
